¿La Mejor Esposa?
by Risana Ho
Summary: ¡Odiaba a Itachi y a sus estúpidos espermatozoides! Por su culpa tenía que casarse. Pero... ¡¿Por qué debía ser con otro hombre!


_**Discleimer**_: Lo mismo de siempre, lo que ya todos saben ¬¬, los personajes son de Kishimoto-san u.u, yo por mi parte estoy aquí tratando de seguir con mi camino del SasuNaru XD

.

**¿La Mejor Esposa?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

No lo podía creer. Sin mentir, aquella era la situación más bizarra que hasta ese momento había protagonizado en su corta vida. Encerrado en ese pequeño cuarto, entre esas estrechas cuatro paredes de madera que resguardaban los artículos de limpieza. Respirando con dificultad, tratando de poner sus ideas en orden.

¿Por qué a él siempre le tocaban las cosas difíciles? ¿Acaso había hecho algo realmente malo y perverso en su vida pasada?

Si esa era la razón, entonces su hermano Itachi debió hacer algo realmente bueno y era todo un _santo_ (como por ejemplo sacrificarse por él y por toda una villa entera, ser un héroe anónimo y... ya estaba desvariando, ese no era el punto importante). No odiaba a su hermano, pero no podía evitar pensar en su afortunada suerte. El muy maldito se encontraba feliz de la vida; un futuro brillante, una hermosa esposa que amaba y un futuro hijo en camino. Tampoco odiaba a su cuñada y a su futuro sobrino, pero ellos tenían la culpa de su actual desgracia.

¡En esos momentos tenía ganas de cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos!

Se dio un golpe mentalmente para regresar a la realidad. Por Kami, él era un Uchiha y se estaba comportando de la peor manera posible.

Unos minutos después, un poco más relajado, se incorporó de su lugar y abrió con cuidado la puerta de la pequeña bodega que había tomado como cuarto de _meditación_. Salió sin muchos ánimos. Se estaba comportando como un niño y había lastimado a una persona realmente preciada para él. No se merecía ni su minina sonrisa. Se sentía como un verdadero _bastardo_, como tanto le decía. Pero… ¡¿Por qué su familia no podía ser normal?

Una pregunta que jamás tendría una respuesta. Todo en su vida estaba tan "estable" apenas unos cuantos días atrás.

.o.

_Se mantenía sentado frente a la feliz pareja. No sabía en concreto para qué lo habían llamado, pero estaba seguro, por la sonrisa nerviosa de su hermano mayor, que no sería nada bueno. Al menos no para él. Observó como su cuñada acariciaba su pronunciado vientre con una de sus manos, tratando de parecer relajada. Postergando más la conversación. No obstante, él tenía tarea que hacer y ellos parecían no querer empezar. _

— _¿Por fin me van a decir para que me llamaron? —Sasuke frunció levemente su ceño—. No creo que sea para ver cómo va creciendo mi sobrina y…_

_Antes de que terminara la frase, el mayor lo detuvo._

—_En cuanto a eso —rió un tanto nervioso—. Creo que has tocado el tema indicado, ototou._

— _¿De qué hablas, Itachi? _

_Con el mutismo del mayor, ella decidió decirlo._

—_Sasuke, no será niña, sino un varoncito —habló la rubia con rapidez. Sabía que si esperaba a que Itachi soltara la bomba, pasarían horas en esa habitación. Y no le apetecía estar más tiempo sentada._

_Mientras en la cabeza de Sasuke sólo resonaban aquella palabra: "Varoncito". Segundos después, por fin reaccionó articulando algunas palabras._

—_Están bromeando, ¿no? —ellos negaron—. ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Me dijeron que sería una niña! _

_¡Odiaba a Itachi y a sus estúpidos espermatozoides!_

—_Calmante, Sasuke._

— _¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Itachi? ¿Sabes lo que significa? _

—_Lo siento._

_Itachi no sabía que mas decir, pero los ojos azules de su esposa mostraban cierto tinte de enojo ante la reacción de su cuñado._

—_Pues yo no lo siento, hump —reclamó ella cruzándose de brazos—. Yo si quería un niño y tú deberías ser más agradecido con lo que tienes, Sasuke._

_El menor se tranquilizó un momento. El temperamento de su cuñada era muy explosivo._

—_Sí, claro que me alegro por mi sobrino, pero yo… —sus palabras sonaron en voz baja, aunque al ser consciente de lo que significaba no pudo evitar volver a gritar—. ¡Yo no quiero casarme con un hombre! _

_Desde ese día, su pacifico mundo se esfumó._

.o.

Por esa sencilla razón, ahora tenía que conocer a su "esposa". Todo por aquella estúpida regla familiar.

_"En la prestigiosa familia Uchiha, si el hijo mayor se convierte en padre de un hijo varón, sus hermanos menores deben casarse con un hombre para prevenir las disputas sobre la sucesión familiar…"_

Sus padres aun seguían respetando esa regla tan anticuada. De hecho todos sus parientes y las familias ligadas a su clan la respetaban. Mientras él, aún no podía creer que siguiera vigente en pleno siglo XXI.

Apenas pasando una semana desde ese día. Sus padres salían con querer presentarle a su "esposa". Quería encontrar una solución sin contradecir a sus padres. Algo bastante difícil.

Si aceptaba su _fatídico_ destino. Sus padres se encargarían de buscarle un pretendiente entre las familias relacionadas al clan. Aquellas que eran consientes de sus tradiciones y que eran benéficas para las relaciones de sus empresas. Al parecer, le buscarían a un buen niño rico, obediente y servicial. Lo complaciera en todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Pensó que pasarían meses antes de encontrar al indicado.

Sin embargo, ese día, apenas llegando de la escuela le soltaron la bomba.

Con el ceño fruncido aceptó ir a la sala de visitas para encontrarse con su futuro "cónyuge", le diría un "Lo siento, busco otro tipo de persona". Y trataría de darle más largas al asunto hasta que sus padres se cansaran. Una idea bastante buena a su opinión. Todo parecía perfecto.

Pero el hecho de que al abrir la puerta, se encontrara con la radiante sonrisa de su mejor amigo lo dejó en blanco.

¿Qué rayos hacía Naruto en ese lugar? Podría soportar a cualquiera, menos a Naruto.

No supo cómo reaccionar. Lo único que su cerebro articuló, fue; poner una mueca indescifrable en su impecable rostro, volver a cerrar la puerta con fuerza, darse media vuelta y salir corriendo a cualquier lugar desolado.

Así fue como terminó metido en la bodega de limpieza.

Negó ligeramente al recordar lo que había hecho minutos atrás.

Decidió seguir caminando hasta encontrarse otra vez con la puerta de la sala. Entró de nueva cuenta en la habitación en dónde minutos antes había estado Naruto (y él había corrido, literalmente) pero se encontró solo con su madre y su hermano.

Al verlo, Mikoto frunció su ceño, estaba molesta con su hijo.

—Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte, Sasuke _—_habló la morena levantándose de su lugar_—. _Naruto-kun ya se ha ido, pero sería bueno que le dieras una disculpa _—_fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la sala.

Itachi desde su lugar sólo asintió. Haciéndolo sentirse peor a cada momento. Suspiró pesadamente. Tal vez, si se apuraba, lograría alcanzarlo.

.

S&N

.

Naruto caminaba distraídamente por el parque, se sentía molesto por la actitud del moreno. Parecía que había visto a un fantasma, o peor aún, a un monstruo. Una reacción completamente diferente a la que él había tenido. Al principio, cuando sus padres le mencionaron que habían aceptado un contrato de matrimonio, quiso tirarse por la ventana más cercana. No entendió los motivos de sus padres, ya que ellos siempre le decían que tenía que casarse con la persona que amaba. Y que de repente salieran con eso, parecía bastante preocupante.

Sin embargo, al escuchar el nombre de su futuro esposo quedó de piedra.

Él se encontraba realmente feliz de saber que estaría con Sasuke, que se casaría con él y que tendría la aprobación de su familia. La familia Namikaze era una de las mejores. No obstante, al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo, menos el susodicho.

Lo molestó. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, también estaba desilusionado y algo deprimido.

Sin ser consciente de su alrededor, llegó hasta el centro del parque en donde se encontraba la zona de juegos infantiles, sentándose en uno de los elefantes amorfos y regordetes que se mantenían ahí para la diversión de los pequeños. Suspiró nuevamente algo derrotado.

Trataría de olvidar ese _absurdo_ matrimonio.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke caminó entre el parque. Sabía que era la ruta que tomaba el rubio cuando no sentía ánimos de llegar a su casa. Lo conocía bastante bien. Su mejor amigo. No, era más que un mejor amigo. Todo ese tiempo había estado consciente de ello. Por eso no supo cómo reaccionar al estar frente a él.

Él quería casarse con alguna mujer, no porque no quisiera al rubio. Todo lo contrario, tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia él. Y no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Al imaginar que no sería correspondido, pensó que si se mantenía lejos de él algún día desaparecerían esos sentimientos. Sasuke no quería casarse con un hombre porque sería traicionar lo que sentía por Namikaze. De ahí el deseo de casarse con una mujer, al menos de esa manera trataría de guardar sus sentimientos.

Sentimientos que no supo cómo manejar al instante que vio la radiante sonrisa de su amor platónico. Tenía que admitir que verlo tan feliz por convertirme en su esposo, le dio una ligera esperanza. La cual fue deshecha por su tonto orgullo de salir corriendo como un miedoso. Sin embargo, quería comprobar si lo que había visto en aquellos ojos azules le pertenecía. Porque después de todo, quería decir que correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Cuando sus cuencas negras por fin encontraron la peculiar cabellera rubia del menor, decidió convencido ir junto a él.

—Naruto.

El rubio dio un ligero brinco de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Uchiha. No era el mejor momento para encontrárselo. Con su actitud le había dejado demasiado claro que no era lo _suficiente bueno_ para convertirse en su compañero. Pero tampoco se dejaría rebajar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, teme?_ —_le preguntó sin mucho interés, mientras bajaba de su asiento_—. _Si es por lo de la boda, no te preocupes… _—_comenzó a sacudir su ropa para quitarle el polvo, buscando una buena escusa_—. _Yo sólo lo hacía por mis padres, no te sientas obligado-ttebayo.

Sasuke pareció no muy convencido por la respuesta.

— ¿Entonces no sientes nada por mi?

Naruto dejó de sacudir sus prendas para mirar a su amigo, tratando de formar una sonrisa creíble.

— Claro que no, yo se que querías casarte con una chica…pero pensé que si era yo, que soy tu amigo, tendrías menos problemas.

—…

Uchiha no dijo nada, el menor siguió hablando.

—Sólo como un favor de amigos-ttebayo.

Sasuke aún no podía decir una sola palabra. ¿Había sacado conclusiones demasiado rápido? Por qué tenía que admitir que sus palabras dolieron. Que Naruto se casara por él, solo por sus padres y por considerarlo un buen amigo no era lo que él buscaba. Parecía que el rubio le tenía lastima.

—Creo que entiendo…

Soltó el moreno de repente. Fue entonces que observó el rostro de Naruto y algo dentro de él no quedó convencido. Algo no encajaba. La sonrisa del rubio era la más falsa que le había visto, además sus azules ojos se veían opacos y ¿tristes?

Sin contenerse, levantó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre la morena mejilla, estremeciéndose ante el contacto.

—Si es cierto lo que dices. Entonces… ¿por qué parece que en cualquier momento comenzaras a llorar, dobe?

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Al instante, se talló el ante brazo sobre ellos.

—No digas tonterías, bastardo, yo no…

Sus palabras fueron calladas por el repentino acercamiento de Sasuke, quien no quería escuchar más escusas y falsas palabras. Dicen por ahí, que vale más una acción que mil palabras. Pues él lo pondría en práctica. Colocó sus labios sobre los contrarios provocando que ambos cuerpos se estremecieran. Como si hubiesen deseado eso por un largo tiempo. Tan cálido y adictivo al mismo tiempo. Al separarse, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. La persona con la que se iba a casar, definitivamente sería la mejor _esposa._

Y no era porque supiera cocinar bien o lo atendiera como un príncipe. No, era porque esa persona era a quien amaba.

Después de todo, su vida pasada no había sido tan mala como él pensaba. Tal vez, alguien como Naruto también había estado a su lado. Tendría que agradecerle a su futuro sobrino. Sólo esperaba que no se pareciera a su idiota hermano o a su explosiva cuñada.

Eso lo dejaría para después, por ahora estaba convencido de algo.

Definitivamente su dobe sería la _mejor esposa._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Después de tanto tiempo que no escribía un one-shot SasuNaru, aquí estoy de nuevo XD**_

_**Este fic está basado en el manga que se llama "Hanayome-kun". No es completamente igual, así que no es plagio (¿o eso creo o.O?), la verdad a mí me gusto y no pude evitar relacionarlo con un SasuNaru, así que espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado, aunque les recomiendo el manga n.n**_

_**Y para los que aun les quede duda de quién es la esposa de Itachi, pues sí, es Deidara. Lo siento por lo de cambiarle el género, pero es que así se acomodaba al fic. Es que es la única pareja que me gusta para Itachi, además, ya parece mujer así que no hay mucha diferencia XD**_

_**Creo que por ahora es todo, me retiro, pero por ultimo…**_

_**Que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
